50 Snippets
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: 50 Rafael/Olivia sentences.


I decided to write a quick set of 50 sentences because there's still about two weeks to go before I'll have enough time to write my regular stories, but I wanted my fellow Barson shippers to have something to read in the meantime. So here you go! :3 These are all pretty fluffy and sappy, but I don't think they're too OOC and I like them anyway. :)

Oh, and if you haven't already, please read and review my Rafael/Olivia collab with About-Yearning, Solid Ground! fanfictionDOTnet/s/9285768/

* * *

#01 – Comfort

Rafael never admits that during the hardest cases, it's the thought of relaxing with Olivia that keeps him going.

#02 – Kiss

The first time they kissed, it was hesitant and slow, but they wouldn't change a thing.

#03 – Soft

Considering his rough personality, Olivia figures that Rafael's skin shouldn't be this soft.

#04 – Pain

It's a lot easier for Rafael to pretend he doesn't care than to tell her he loves her, but it still hurts.

#05 – Potatoes

Rafael slides a french fry into his mouth, laughing inwardly at the look Olivia gives him, and decides that for her, he would stop eating unhealthy.

#06 – Rain

For once, Rafael can't think of anything snappy to say when he notices that Olivia doesn't have an umbrella; instead he hands his over without a word, pretending not to see the look of surprise on Olivia's face.

#07 – Chocolate

When Olivia finds a small basket of chocolates on her desk the day before her birthday, she feels flattered and happy, but more than that, she wants to know who gave them to her.

#08 – Happiness

Olivia never would have thought that being with a callous, arrogant ADA with no regard for victims would make her feel happy.

#09 – Telephone

Neither one will tell the other just how much they smile when they hear the other's voice on the phone.

#10 – Ears

Olivia leans against the wall outside of Rafael's office, listening to the sounds of raised voices from inside, and can't help but grin as she enters and asks, "Am I interrupting something, counselors?"

#11 – Name

Whenever Rafael hears the name "Olivia", he can't help but look up and pay closer attention until he knows they're not discussing _her_.

#12 – Sensual

He groans as Olivia holds his hands above his head and works a trail of kisses from his neck down his torso, stopping as she reaches his waist so that he'll beg, and all he can do is whine, "Olivia, please..."

#13 – Death

As a detective, losing people she cares for is a part of her life, but just the thought of losing Rafael is more than she can bear.

#14 – Sex

Rafael is the only one Olivia has been with who can be so rough but so loving at the same time.

#15 – Touch

Sometimes, before Olivia heads off to work for the day, she slides her hand over Rafael's forehead, and he always sighs and leans into her touch.

#16 – Weakness

Rafael tries never to show weakness, because he can't afford to, but when they're alone, Olivia always seems to blast his walls down.

#17 – Tears

He doesn't think he's ever heard a more heartbreaking sound than Olivia crying.

#18 – Speed

At first, it annoyed her when Rafael talked so fast that she could barely keep up, but now she finds it endearing.

#19 – Wind

The cold wind stings his face, but he doesn't mind because he's almost at the precinct, which means he'll be talking to Olivia within five minutes.

#20 – Freedom

Around each other, they can do and say things they wouldn't be able to otherwise.

#21 – Life

Rafael knows that Olivia desperately wants a baby, but he dances around the topic for as long as he can; he isn't ready for their lives to change this way.

#22 – Jealousy

He had never been the jealous type before, so he was taken off guard when he realized just how much he hated Brian Cassidy.

#23 – Hands

Rafael watches Olivia expertly handle her gun, and it's comforting when he realizes that she could do this in her sleep.

#24 – Taste

Olivia doesn't like the taste of scotch, but when she tastes it on Rafael, it's irresistible.

#25 – Devotion

It wasn't until Olivia found another attorney in the squadroom, saying that Rafael had called in sick, and immediately felt tempted to buy half a pharmacy and go to his apartment that she realized just how devoted to him she was.

#26 – Forever

Sometimes, he finds himself staring at the ring on his finger for minutes at a time, thinking about everything it means.

#27 – Blood

She must be in a nightmare, must be seeing wrong, because in front of her Rafael is lying semi-conscious on the floor of his office, shivering violently as his shirt soaks with blood, and that is too terrifying to be real.

#28 – Sickness

Taking care of people isn't his thing, but this is _Olivia_, so he'll make an exception.

#29 – Melody

One day, Olivia 'accidentally' walked in while Rafael was singing in the shower, and to her surprise, he didn't stop, just smiled at her and kept going.

#30 – Star

He looks up at the night sky for what feels like hours, debating with himself over whether to go inside Olivia's apartment, and as the first stars come out, he finally grabs his key and walks forward.

#31 – Home

Home used to mean an overly crowded house in the South Bronx, filled with loud voices, but now it means a soft, quiet apartment with just him and Olivia, leaning against each other and watching a light-night movie.

#32 – Confusion

He can understand the most convoluted case laws in existence, but, Rafael thinks bitterly, can't seem to understand what will make Olivia happy.

#33 – Fear

Olivia's heart skips a beat when she sees a cast on Rafael's leg and a bruise on his cheek, but then he smiles wryly and explains, "skiing accident."

#34 – Lightning/Thunder

He can't think of a better Sunday afternoon; Olivia stretched out with her head on his chest, the two of them eating popcorn while they watch the thunderstorm outside.

#35 – Bonds

What they feel for each other is different than what they're used to feeling, but they like it that way.

#36 – Market

Rafael loves to cook, so he spends a long time gathering ingredients at the store, knowing that Olivia doesn't often have enough time to cook on her own.

#37 – Technology

"What, new girlfriend?" Munch says dryly as he sees Rafael texting, and Rafael smirks as he replies, "Maybe."

#38 – Gift

Olivia looks thrilled at the small, sleek kitten Rafael brings home for her birthday, but her smile fades a little when he says offhandedly that he figured it would be just as good as having a baby.

#39 – Smile

Olivia wasn't sure what to feel when Rafael told her to drink with him and smile, but later, she decided that it felt _good._

#40 – Innocence

At first, Rafael didn't want a baby just because he didn't want the responsibility, didn't want to deal with a cranky and demanding noise machine, but as he works with more and more young victims, he decides there's another reason not to have one.

#41 – Completion

After closing a particularly hard case, the detectives like to go out for a drink to celebrate; none of them are surprised when Olivia is the first one to invite Rafael to come with them.

#42 – Clouds

Rafael smiles as the dark clouds roll in, already thinking of heading home and surprising Olivia with a cup of hot chocolate.

#43 – Sky

The sky is clear and _hot_, and Olivia can't help but tease Rafael for not wearing his usual tie and suspenders.

#44 – Heaven

When he had first started prosecuting SVU cases, he hadn't expected to find anything there but a challenge; instead he had found something he hadn't realized he was missing.

#45 – Hell

Sometimes, when Olivia tells Rafael about her childhood, he silently vows to try and make it up to her somehow, but he can never think of anything that will erase the pain of the hell her early life was.

#46 – Sun

The first time they told the team about their relationship, they had been sitting in Central Park on a sunny day, and had just pulled apart from a soft kiss when they found Amanda and Fin looking at them in shock.

#47 – Moon

"This belonged to my grandma," Rafael says softly, showing Olivia the moon-shaped necklace, "And I want you to have it."

#48 – Waves

It had been hard to persuade Olivia to come boating with him, but now here they were, the waves splashing against the boat as they sped forward.

#49 – Hair

Rafael strokes a hand through Olivia's hair, sighing softly as he listens to the soft sounds she makes as she sleeps.

#50 – Supernova

Most days, Olivia decides, Rafael is bright and brilliant like a supernova, and their relationship is the same way.


End file.
